Shawn's mistake
by starbuck73
Summary: Shawn makes the biggest mistake of his life–right before Angela is due to have their baby. Read & review.
1. Talk about parenthood

Shawn's Mistake

Shawn Hunter was grown up now. Shawn was 25 and living in a home he shared with Angela Hunter, his wife. Their house was two stories, plus a basement. They lived downtown in Philadelphia where they had grown up along with his friends, Cory and Topanga. Cory and Topanga lived just down the street.

Topanga and Angela were both pregnant. Although they weren't sure if their babies would be boys or girls, they both prayed for baby girls.

Shawn didn't care if his baby was a boy or a girl, he just hoped he would make a good father.

Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela sat around a campfire in Cory and Topanga's (the Matthews') back yard. "I don't know for sure," said Topanga with a smile, "But I think that you're a girl." She looked down at her stomach, thinking pleasently about the baby inside.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Angela asked. "For either a boy or girl?"

"Well," said Topanga, "I like the name Helen." Cory's face made a disgusted look.

"No way!" he protested. "That sounds like the name of...I don't know what!"

"Cory..."

"Sorry, I just don't like the name Helen."

"Well, Cory," Angela asked curiously, "What do you want to call the baby if it's a girl?"

"Well," Cory started, "Me and Topanga agreed on one name."

"Cassy," Topanga said cheerfully.

"That's a nice name," Shawn commented. "Tell them what our names were, Angela."

"If it's a girl," Angela told them, "We want to name her Sierra."

Topanga raised her eyebrows. "Why couldn't we come up with a name as nice as that one? Hmmm...because SOMEBODY didn't agree on ANY of my suggestions."

"Hey!" Cory argued.

"Well, I like Cassy. I guess it really makes no difference what you name your baby, it's all about how you raise him or her." Angela nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to be a daddy?" Cory asked Cheerfully to Shawn.

"Of course," Shawn lied, staring into the fire.

Angela and Shawn were laying in their bed, talking, what they usually did at night. "Shawn," said Angela, "I know you're ready for it!"

"For what?" Shawn asked dis-honestly. He knew what she was talking about.

"You know, Shawn. Stop pretending. Why are you so nervous? Why is this such a big deal?" Shawn sighed. He knew he had to tell her soon. He knew she was his wife, and that he should tell her everything. He took a deep breathe.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistakes my father made."

Angela was silent. They looked away. "Shawn," Angela said softly, "You will make a great father. You just have to believe in yourself."He nodded.

"Let's go to sleep."

The next morning, Shawn woke up and took a shower. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning hunny," he said, kissing his wife.

"Hey sugar," she said while putting his plate of breakfast on the table.

"Ooooh..." he smiled. "Eggs, bacon and...french toast? I thought that you hated french toast."

"Well," Angela told him, "I thought I'd make you a special treat."

"Thanks!" he said, stuffing a piece of it in his mouth. He gave her a thumbs up, to tell her it was good. "Hurry," she warned him, "Or you'll be late for work."


	2. the mistake

Shawn was a writer for a magazine called star. He worked hard all day. He was working on an article about Britney Spears. When he was done at the end of the day, he handed it into his boss. He went back to his office and packed up his briefcase. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," he called. His boss (Mr. Wilson) walked in.

"I'd like to talk to you, Hunter," he said. SHawn sat down at his desk, and Mr. Wilson sat in the seat across from him. Shawn hoped he had liked his article, and wasn't about to fire him.

"Well, Mr. Hunter," continued Mr Wilson, "I ahve to say that your article was fantastic." Shawn's face lit up. "yes," he thought.

"It is going to be the cover story in our next issue," his boss went on, "Hunter, you're our new top writer." His boss went on. He had given him a raise and everything!

Shawn's friends stood outside his office, waiting to find out the news. After all, they'd seen the boss go in. They acted casually as Mr Wilson walked out, who was followed by Shawn. As soon as Mr Wilson was out of site, their questions poured out.

"What did he say?"

"Are you...fired?"

"Did he say something good–or bad?"

"Alright!" Shawn exclaimed, hushing the three of them. "I have a raise and my article is going to be the cover story in the next issue!"

"Well, Shawn," said his friend, Matt. "You've always deserved it, and now you finally have it."

"Yeah," said Jean. "We have to celebrate. I'll pay...we can go to Rosa's!" Rosa's was a bar, not too far. It was known for the great music.

"Well...alright," said Shawn. "Hold on-I have to call Angela." He stepped back into his office and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," said Angela's voice.

"Hi, hunny," said Shawn. "Listen, Mr Wilson read my article and all. I got a raise and it's going to be the cover story in our next issue."

"Oh, that's great!" Angela exclaimed.

"Well," he continued, "I'm going to be late-I'll be out celebrating with the boys, okay?"

"Sure," she said, "but don't get into any trouble."

"I won't-I love you."

"love ya, bye." He closed his cellphone and went back into the hall.

"Let's go," he said to his friends.

Shawn partied at Rosa's. He hadn't really noticed how many beers Matt had had. They partied until 12:30pm, when they decided to head home. "I'll drive," suggested Matt.

"How about I drive," said Shawn. He'd only had a small glass of beer. He didn't notice really how much Matt had.

"Oh, it'll be fine," said Matt. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. Shawn sat beside him in the passenger's seat. He noticed that Matt wasn't driving as well as usual. He sometimes got a ride with him to work. "Uh...Matt," Shawn said uneasily, "maybe I..um..should drive."

"Shawn, I have my license, I know how to drive." They came to a red light. Matt didn't stop, and hit a large city bus. The car tipped on it's side, and Shawn was choked by his seat belt. The car hit the road, and his head banged. He was knocked unconscious and injured.


End file.
